theslenderman_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Villain
The Villain, or the "Voice of Reason", is a masked entity that appears in the series "lookandseeitall" and "Records of Unliving". It is assumed that he is an antagonist, and a proxy of the Slender Man. Brief Bio The Voice of Reason is an entity that acts as a primary character in the series "lookandseeitall". While he is yet to directly appear on Kyle's channel, many references have been made to him, and interactions have been made between the two characters outside of the videos. The Villain also appears to have connections with the "Vox in homine", and seems to be depicted as some sort of an Antichrist-type entity. The connections between the Villain and the Slender Man are uncertain, but due to the depictions created by the "Vox in homine", it is assumed that they are engaged in a rivalry of some sort. However, it is also quite possible that the Villain is a Proxy of the Slender Man, rather than a rival of his. The Villain wears a mask that looks to be made out of wood, and has stylized symbols painted upon it. The significance of the symbols are uncertain, and may exist for the sole purpose of a calling card. The symbol on the forehead, however, appears to depict dispersal, which may be a contradiction of the "Vox in homine"'s "Amalgamation". The nature of the Villain is uncertain but, due to several tweets being posted by the "Vox in homine" and Joseph Alisto, it is presumed that he is a violent individual. The purpose of the violence is unknown. Phantom Tweets Contrary to what one might think by simply glancing over the Villain's Twitter, the Villain is a very frequent poster, although a vast majority of these tweets are deleted over time. These "phantom tweets" can last for mere seconds, to as long as several weeks. While they appear to be of little importance, the phantom tweets tend to address and involve subjects such as photographs of seemingly random individuals or, at points, characters in the series; psychological issues; subtweets that seem to be addressed towards Kyle, Joseph, or other characters in the series; jokes; references to discriminatory hate; comments, photographs or brief narratives on self-harm or outward violence; or insults. There also appears to be a plot of some sort involving a kidnapped group of individuals. Other Aliases *The Villain *The King of the 20th (occasionally 21st) Century *"lookandseeitall" *"Voice of Reason" (very commonly used, considered an official name) *"thought fission"/"thought fusion" *(Among others) Speculation *The Villain is Joseph Alisto. This hypothesis is brought upon by September 2014 posts on Joseph's Twitter account. *The Villain is Katie. This is based on the hypothesis that Katie was taken by the Slender Man during the events of "Not-So-Amazing Race", and was converted to a proxy. *The Villain is Kyle. This is a very unlikely theory due to the fact that in numerous tweets, the Villain had referred to Kyle in the third person, as well as the Villain owning his own Twitter account, rather than piggybacking onto Kyle's account. *The Villain is the one hijacking Kyle's accounts, posting media such as "test.mp4" and "going to a new school, next year. i am very excited". This is supported by the fact that in the "going to a new school" video, the Villain's name and initial appear several times. *The Villain is a Proxy embodiment of the Slender Man Trivia *The first posts on Twitter by the Villain are the lyrics to the song "This Vicious Cabaret", which was featured in the graphic novel "V for Vendetta". This ties into one of the Villain's aliases, "The King of the 20th Century", as well as his common alias "The Villain", which are also references to the novel. *The Villain once had an Ask.fm account, although it was deleted at some point in November 2014. *The Villain has a Skype, "lookandseeitall". He also has a Snapchat under the same name. *The Villain has gone by both "thought fission" and "thought fusion" on his Twitter account. *The Villain has been known to send and reply to direct messages and @-replies via Twitter, although he tends to remain curt, and will often delete replies soon after they are sent. *The Villain plays a role in the blog "Records of Unliving". Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Proxies